


Rewriting The Stars (levihan fanfic)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, another AU where Hanji's alive and a part of the current events, updated monthly after each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: What if Hanji dodn't die in chapter 132? What if she survived those burns and was there in the fight?
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

“Miss Kiyomi, are you sure about this?” Annie asked kiyomi as they stood on the edge of the boat “You do know how much damage a titan transformation can do, don’t you? Especially on this ship.”

“I know exactly what it is, Annie. But…….this is the only way for me to pay back for my sins….. to help save the world…or at least what remains of it.” The lady added “And…..don’t you want to save your father?”

Annie’s face turned into a sad expression, remembering the person she wanted to go back to “I don’t think he’s…….alive anymore….. You could say I lost hope…. But it’s just as you said, there’s no other way.. So let’s do this, I guess”

“Are you ready Falco?” Gabi screamed as she ran towards Annie and Kiyomi holding a sniper gun.

“Yes!” He yelled back, grabbing a small knife in his shaky hand to transform.

He was gonna save the world, even though he could’ve stayed back and watched from behind, still alive and well.

He was gonna make his brother proud of him.

But as he was about to stab his palm, Gabi yelled again:

“Wait! Stop!”

Surprised, he looked at her and saw her run towards the dorms.

Looking at where she was heading, he saw someone standing there.

“Hanji-san! What are you doing?” He shouted before going along with Gabi and Annie.

There she was. bloodied clothes and a survey corps cloak stood loose on her bandaged limbs, only tightened with the 3DMG straps that she managed to put on.

Her head was bandaged too, along with her damaged eye.

“I….have to go! I can’t….stay back!” She muttered, voice hoarse from the steam she faced earlier.

“But Hanji-san….your injury is too serious” Gabi protested “You got severe burns all over your body!”

“i can still stand up and fight!”

“Hanji-san. If it weren’t for your burnt body falling in the water close to us, we wouldn’t have dragged you out and you would’ve been long gone! So why are you still… wanting to die?” Annie told her.

“Oh Annie,” She chuckled and replied “I already was ready to die back then…. Hell, I even thought I finally got to…. meet my comrades again. Yet you guys dragged me back to this cruel world, after I thought I was finally gonna rest….. So please, let me do what I’m meant to be doing here…. Let me fight for the peace I spent my entire fucking life fighting for”

Hesitantly, Annie looked back at Kiyomi, who nodded to her. 

Sighing, she answered “Fine, you can come”

Hanji smiled, then she patted Falco’s head: “Good luck, Falco. Can’t wait to fly on top of you.”

He blushed and nodded before going back to where he was as the others went back to the edge.

Gabi yelled “On the count of three! One! Two!……Three!”

And so, a blinding light flashed on the ship, as Falco transformed again.

Surprisingly,the boat was still not sinking, some of the rooms were destroyed though, but the damage wasn’t big enough to drown them.

This time, his titan looked a bit different, as his arms didn’t look the way they did for te first time.

They looked bigger, and more like wings.

“It worked!” Gabi shouted in happiness.

“The purpose changed, and so did his body. Fascinating!” Hanji muttered.

Falco’s titan looked at her, and she could tell that he had control over his body unlike last time.

Annie shouted “Can you try to fly?”

And so he started flapping his wings. And slowly, he started floating up from the ship.

Taking a quick turn, he landed back on it, lowering his body so that the others can climb up on.

Gabi was the first one to do that, and she patted his back affectionately.

Hanji was next, it took her a while due to the burns but she sat on it and did the same as Gabi, touching him with pride and amazement.

“You would’ve been yelling at me to be careful right now, Moblit,” She whispered in a sad tone. “I hope you and Erwin will wait for me a little longer.”

“Miss Kiyomi, it’s better if you stay here” Annie ordered “Your people need you alive and well.”

“You too should come back alive and well… Who knows? maybe your father is still somewhere waiting for you.” Kiyomi said with hope.

Annie just ignored her and they took off.

Hanji waved at her then looked back at the sky.

Her cloak was flapping with the wind, just like the wings of freedom drawn on it.

The wings that she flew on to fight for freedom.

She had to resist the urge of holding her arms up in the air, but that never stopped her from smiling in glee, ignoring all the hell that she was in, or the one that awaited her, and just enjoying the comforting feeling of the little freedom she got to live in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting closer to the battlefield, Annie, Gabi and Hanji were able to see the chaos.

“The situation seems pretty bad…” Hanji muttered, “I hope they’re okay.”

“Falco! Can you try to go faster?” Gabi asked. To which the titan nodded.

Waiting for them to hold tight, he launched himself towards the attack titan’s huge form.

Looking down, they saw that the plane crashed.

Annie asked “It fell….. Does that mean-”

“No.” Hanji interrupted, pointing at it, “The biggest damage was on the back of the plane, meaning that Onyankopon isn’t severely injured. Plus…. take a closer look at the bones of the attack titan. Can you see them?”

Doing as Hanji said, she was able to notice small figures fighting een bigger ones.

“Are those the old titan shifters?!” Gabi exclaimed, recognizing Porco’s and Ms Tybur’s titans.

The three of them stared in shock.

“We have to hurry!” Annie yelled as the three of them sat on te flying titan’s head, leaving room for the soldiers.

They watched as Bertholdt’s colossal titan ate Reiner’s head and smashed it’s body towards the others.

Luckily, they saw them still moving, barely.

The situation was too desperate, as Mikasa’s screams echoed:

“Come on! I am strong! So!! No matter what!”

“Mikasa!” Annie called her from behind, “You’re acting a little crazy!”

“We got you!” another voice called them too. It sounded awfully familiar.

Jumping on the flying titan’s body underneath them, they all flew away.

Breathing heavily, they all layed on Falco’s titan form.

“I didn’t think this titan could fly, but here we are….. Since it flies, I had no choice but to come.”

They looked up upon hearing Annie’s voice.

“Annie!” they all screamed in union.

“But….I’m glad I came.”

Relief was on their faces for a second before they saw another third figure, looking away.

“I never thought I’d see you guys again, yet here I am!” Hanji said, turning around to look at them.

Eyes widen in shock, as they all stared at their commander’s bandaged face.

“H-Hanji san!” Jean called, tearing up, “We thought you were long gone!”

Smiling, she moved closer to them as Mikasa and Connie started crying along.

“I missed you guys so much.”

She then noticed how Connie was holding an unconcious Levi;

“What happened?”

Connie explained: “Armin was eaten by one of those titans….. Pieck tried to blow up Eren’s head but she got stopped by another one…. and….. Levi tried to save me, but…. he got his leg bitten..” he started crying.

Annie was shocked to hear the events, and what happened to Armin, but she tried to hold the urge to come back and save him, knowing too well that she can’t on her own.

Hanji held Levi’s body from Connie’s shaking arms.

“Levi! Hey Levi!” She tried shaking him to wake him up, yet it didn’t work.

She tried to check for his pulse.

Luckily, it was still there. Yet his breathing was slow.

“I saw him coughing up blood before he got injured!” Mikasa noted.

“Coughing up blood?!” Hanji exclaimed, “It can’t be!”

She immediately unbuttoned his shirt to check on his body.

“Oh fuck!” She cursed upon seeing severe bruising on his abdomen.

“H-Hanji san. What does this mean?” Jean asked worriedly.

“He bleeding internally! He needs medical attention now!” She turned towards Falco’s head, “Falco! Please hurry!”

The flying titan obeyed as he flapped his wings faster, until they got closer to the ship.

Kiyomi was still standing there, waiting for them to be back.

Falco finally landed, as the others stood off of his back, barely walking staright.

Hanji tried to walk to the infirmary, holding Levi. Yet, she herself was too weak that she sat on the ground, thus hurting her burns.

Jean picked up the captain from her and Mikasa held her up, careful on her injuries.

“You shouldn’t have come, Hanji san.”

“And stay away from the action? That’s totally not me!”

They followed after Jean and went for medical help, as Annie explained the situation to Kiyomi.

Kiyomi anxiously called them from behind. “Guys! I’m sorry, but…. the other workers ran away with the boats….. including the medics!”

Thay all stared back in shock.

It was understandable from them to do that but still, it just wasn’t the time for that shit.

“Jean! Hurry and take him there!” Hanji yelled, “I’ll do it!”

Surprised by her words, he went faster as she followed along, letting go of Mikasa who held her.

Kiyomi offered to help the others with their own injuries.

…

Laying Levi on the hospital bed, he watched as hanji managed to wear gloves and held the med kit.

“Are you sure you’re gonna handle this, Jean?” She asked him worriedly.

“Yeah… but will you be okay?”

“…. Yes….. I hope he will be too.”

She handed him the kit to hold for her as she put some disinfectant on the bruise.

Holding the scalpel from Jean’s hand, she cut through the blue skin of his abdomen.

Carefully, she tried to block all the bleeding vessels in his veins, then she cleaned his inside from all the leaking blood.

“Hanji san….” Jean whispered, looking at her.

“What is it, Jean? Are you not feeling well? You can stop if you want.”

Her voice was still weak from the burns.

“No…. It’‘s you. You’re sweaty and pale. Are you alright?”

She couldn’t deny it, she did feel dizzy at that moment. But she had to keep going.

“I’m fine, Jean. Don’t worry.”

And so, they moved on to Levi’s bitten leg. Luckily, it didn’t quite damage his bones and only the skin was torn, severely though.

Cleaning that wound and stitching it. Hanji put the final cotton piece away, sighing in relief.

“We’re done…. He should be…..fine…… Thank you, Jean.”

“It’s all thanks to you, Hanji san.”

They were about to head out before Hanji suddenly stopped.

“Hanji san? Are you okay?”

She couldn’t respond to him, she was just holding onto a table, breathing heavily before she collapsed.

“Hanji san!” He held her unconscious body, “Anyone! Help!”

His calls were heard by Mikasa who instantly opened the door.

“What’s wrong?… Hanji san!”

“She was too rough on herself that she collapsed,” he touched her forehead, “and she’s having a fever!”

They both picked her up and put her on another bed next to Levi as Kiyomi and the others arrived too.

The lady touched her forehead as well and said “Was she breathing heavily too?”

“Yes!” jean replied.

“Damn it. give me a wet towel! Now!” Kiyomi ordered, to which Reiner obeyed and ran towards the kitchen.

Carefully putting an oxygen mask on Hanji, she put the towel on her hot head, then she started preparing an injection.

“W-what is it, Miss Kiyomi?” Connie nervously asked.

“She must’ve had pneumonia from the burns.”

“And what the hell is that?”

“An infection in the lungs.” She injected the medicine in her arm, “This should help her for now.”

“Will she be okay?” Annie asked.

“Such disease takes days if not weeks to recover from, plus her burns are severe as well. She won’t feel well much, but if she rests, she’ll be alright.”

They all sighed in relief, before Gabi suddely entered.

“Guys! Falco said he’s ready to transform again!” She announced.

Jean turned towards Kiyomi for one last time, “Then I guess we should leave them to you. Please take good care of them.”

“I promise you that… Good luck with your mission. I hope you guys will make it.”

Nodding, he went out along with the others to go back to the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> I started doing this from chapter 133. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
